


Dark and Stormy Night

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in a thunderstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> Originally written as a seaQuest story with my best friend. This is what happens when you're bored, and in a voice chat.

It was a dark and stormy night...

Clarisse awoke to the sounds of the thunder rumbling in the night sky and the wind rustling through the palace.

“Clarisse?”

“Go back to sleep, honey,” she told him quietly.

“You okay?”

“Yes. The storm woke me up. That's all.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” he replied and rolled back over.

Moments later, she slipped out of bed, walked over to the large bay window in her bedroom, and sat down on the cushions.

She was so lost in watching the storm, she didn’t see or hear Joseph approach until he slid in behind her, his naked body warming her immediately.

“Ever make love during a boomer like this?” He asked her, nuzzling her neck.

“Not one this severe,” she replied, her eyes still on the storm.

“Mmm… good,” he murmured, his hands slowly gliding up along her stomach to cup her breasts.

Clarisse moaned and let her head fall back against his chest as his fingers circled and pulled at her nipples, the sensations tingling through her body.

“Mmm… that feels good,” she told him, arching her back, pressing more of her breasts into his large hands.

“It’s supposed to,” he told her, his lips closing around her earlobe. “And this,” he slid his right hand down over her stomach to rest between her thighs. “Is going to feel even better.”

“Oh God!” she cried out softly as he slid his middle finger down between her folds, stroking over her clit before pressing the long digit into her. “...Joseph...”

He smiled around her earlobe as he pulled his finger out of her, bringing the now wet digit up to once again circle her sensitive bud. “Do you like this?” He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, reaching out to clasp his wrist.

“I love the feel of you, Clarisse,” he told her. “And I love how wet I make you,” he slid two fingers back into her. “So, wet... and so hot,” he stroked his fingers in and out of her as he pressed himself against her back. “Can you feel what you do to me?”

“Yes,” she rasped, barely hearing him over the steadily growing pounding in her ears. “Joseph...”

“Tell me what you want, love...”

“Fast... faster...” she tightened her grip on his wrist, urging him to move his fingers quicker in her. “And… more...” she grabbed his left hand which was still fondling her breast and brought it down, directing his fingers to her swollen flesh. “Here...”

“Like this?” He rubbed his fingers against her clit in tight, firm circles, while his other fingers matched the same pace within her snug channel.

“Oh yes... just like that…” Clarisse gasped as the feelings intensified. “God, I love your hands!”

Joseph chuckled softly. “I'm glad to hear it.”

He continued to stroke her... her hips slowly starting to move in time with his hands. “That’s it, my darling… go with it.”

“Ooh... oh God...” Clarisse moaned and arched into him, her hands clutching tightly to his thighs on either side of her. “Joe... so... oh yes... Joseph, please...”

Joseph increased the pressure and the speed of his fingers at the need in her voice. “Let it go, Clarisse… come for me.”

“Oh…” she felt his fingers close around her clit, squeezing just right and cried out his name in relief. “Joseph!”

Joseph continued to move his fingers within her, even as she writhed against him, her inner muscles clenching and releasing his thrusting fingers until she finally collapsed back against him with a deep, satisfied groan.

“Mmm… that was wonderful,” she sighed happily.

“You should see it from this angle,” he told her, pulling his fingers out of her and bringing his wet fingers to his mouth, licking her juices away. “Mmm… you taste good.” 

Clarisse slid a hand behind her and between their bodies to stroke the hard steel rod throbbing against the small of her back. Joseph groaned as she circled the bulging head with her thumb and forefinger, squeezing gently before moving up and down the tip. His hips pushed forward involuntarily, straight into her welcoming palm.

“Your turn,” she whispered and tried to turn but his arms held her fast.

“Lift up.” 

Clarisse felt Joseph raise her hips and she pressed one foot against the floor to give herself added leverage. He shifted behind, then beneath her and began to slowly lower her down.

Clarisse gasped when she felt the tip of Joseph’s rampant erection brush against her slick folds and reached down to hold him in position. She sighed as he slowly penetrated her, the different angle allowing him to slide in until she felt him press into the bottom of her womb.

Joseph held her hips firmly against him as his head fell to her shoulder, his breath coming in staccato spurts as he struggled to control himself.

A jagged streak of lightening streaked across the dark sky, making the room as bright as day. Two seconds later a loud boom of thunder momentarily crashed around them. Clarisse shuddered at the noise, the movement causing Joseph to quiver within her. She grabbed his hands and pulled them from her hips to her breasts, her fingers leading his to caress her distended nipples.

Once he was otherwise occupied she shifted her upper body to the side and turned her head to capture his mouth in a passionate tongue-tangling kiss as she began to slowly rock her hips against him. She rode him gently, their shared passion rising slowly but steadily.

Clarisse felt a splash of warmth deep within her core and knew that Joseph couldn’t hold back much longer. She began to subtly alter her downward thrusts, arching her back and increasing the pace.

The storm closed in around them, lightening exploding sequentially in all three windows. The rising storm pushed their desire to the limit, the air seemingly electrified. Joseph plunged his tongue deep into her mouth as he slid his fingers down the center of her belly and into her curls. 

She screamed into his mouth as he forcefully massaged her swollen sex.

Joseph continued to work his fingers over her clit as she once again thrashed against him, her quivering internal muscles his undoing. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening streaked through the sky, seemingly very close to them, the resulting thunder shaking the house as he groaned into her mouth, his hips jerking against hers as his release crashed over him.

They sagged back against the pillows of the window seat, their bodies quivering against each other as the residual sensations of their orgasms continued to roll over them.

“Mmm… that was even better,” Clarisse murmured.

“Oh yeah,” he agreed, pulling her closer. “Think you can go back to sleep now?”

“Mmhmm…” she nodded. “But I don’t want to move,” she clenched her inner muscles around him. “Do you?”

“Nope,” he shook his head. “Quite happy here, thank you.”

“Mmm… good.” She reached out for the blanket folded up next to them, pulling it over their still joined bodies and snuggled back against him. 

The storm continued to rage but could no longer disturb them so finally it gave up and moved into the distance leaving the lovers locked together in blissful slumber.


End file.
